Pouquoi le fantôme?
by CookieMonsterIsabelle
Summary: Raoul may be the Prince Charming in many of our eyes, but what if he isn't as kind as we think he is? If Christine choses Erik, what will happen? Is there an untold story between Erik and Raoul?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first time writing a fanfic for Phantom of the Opera. Please give it a chance and I hope for more reviews. I have yet to complete the book, but I have watched the movie and the play, thus if my character development isn't that accurate, please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and am writing just for my own enjoyment. The sequence of events may not run in order according to the movie.

" Bonjour! Nous avons un concert par Carlotta ce soir. Bienvenue! " greeted the ticket sellers as they welcomed the extinguished and high class guests from all over France.

It was definitely a big deal to be able to watch a musical at the Paris Opera House during the 19th century, since it was something not many could afford.

Carlotta was one of the top singers back then, with her high pitched voice and beautiful looks. Fans and guests often pampered her with all sorts of beauty products, perfume, flowers, chocolates and one of them even gave her a pet dog.

Her room was beautifully decorated with roses from all the guest, pink wardrobes, pink clothing, pink chair, pink comb, pink bedsheet covers and pink pillows. No one could disturb her when she was in her room and she would only come out whenever she likes without anyone hurrying her.

" Alright now, let's go to the backstage! " ordered Carlotta. Her servant immediately opened the door for her and held her by her left hand.

" Becareful! Don't touch my nail polish! " screamed Carlotta.

" Yes, yes! I am sorry. " apologised her faithful servant. Carlotta rolled her eyes in frustration, pulled up her dress a little and walked down the hall on her high heeled shoes.

" Oh my dear! You look gorgeous today. Your shoes are so...wonderful..." complimented Firmin Richard the manager of Paris Opera House.

" Merci! " thanked Carlotta.

" Please, " ushered Firmin. Carlotta walked carefully towards the backstage.

The backstage was crowded and packed like sardines. All the performers had gathered, preparing themselves to face the large audience. Many came specially to watch Carlotta perform. Carlotta would be performing twice that night, one in a musical, the other was her pet show; her solo singing performance.

" Alright, all of you ready? " asked Armand Moncharmin, the other manager.

" Oui! " the performers replied in unison.

" Don't worry, Christine. You can do it! " comforted Meg, Christine's best friend. The group had been rehearsing for ages just for tonight's special dance programme.

" Yes. Thanks for your comfort. We can do it! " smiled Christine. She was a newly recruited member of the singing and dance troupe. Meg and her mum, Madame Giry, had heard Christine's beautiful and magnificent voice, but not the rest. Every night, in her own room, her secret music teacher would pass her song sheets, asking her to practise by herself and he would accompany her in singing the songs during her breaks. Her music teacher never appeared and no one else had heard him in their rooms ex pet for Christine.

" It's just a simple dance this time. Next time maybe you can land yourself in a role where you can sing in front of the public. " encouraged Madame Giry.

" What? " questioned Carlotta who overheard their conversation.

" Nothing. " replied Christine.

" How dare you eye on my position? Never! I won't let you take my role! " threatened Carlotta.

" She knows how to sing too and she sings well! " argued Meg, defending Christine.

" It's alright Meg, don't let this affect our mood. " Christine pulled Meg away.

" Argh! Don't appear in front of me anymore! Monsieur, ask her to leave the troupe, or else I will, I will, I will leave! " warned Carlotta.

" Sorry my dear, but she is in the musical too later on! Both of you have to act together. " apologised Firmin.

" That is impossible! " screamed Carlotta's servant. Carlotta stared at her. Though those were the exact words she wanted to say, but it was improper for her servant to speak up out of a blue. The servant looked away embarrassingly, slapping her own mouth.

" Come on, just shake hands and let the matter pass. " said Armand.

Christine put out her hand first, waiting for Carlotta to shake her hand. Firmin grabbed Carlotta's hand and placed it against Christine's. Both shook hands unwillingly.

* * *

><p>" Good evening my friend!" came a voice.<p>

Raoul was holding onto a ticket for tonight's concert when he heard someone close calling out to him.

" Ah yes! How are you? It has been a long time since we met! " replied Raoul politely, recognising that it was his friend.

" Great! Came to watch the troupe perform? Heard they are awesome! " answered Raoul's friend.

" Yes. Let's go in! " laughed Raoul, putting his arm over hei friend's shoulder as they entered the Opera House.

* * *

><p>" Good evening ladies and gentleman! " greeted Firmin.<p>

" We are thankful that you have made a special trip down to watch our performance tonight! " said Armand and Firmin in unison as they introduced their performance to the guests.

" I am Armand. "

" And he is Firmin! "

Everyoneclapped for the hosts. The guests were donned in extravagant dresses, smart looking suits, branded handbags. Everything seemed glittery to the hosts.

" Now sit back and enjoy our the performance. Let's put our hands together to welcome our first round of performance! " cheered Armand. The hosts took a step back and left the stage. The curtains were drawn and the performers were already in their positions. The guest clapped continuously, enjoying how neatly the stage had been decorated and the accuracy of the orchestra team for they started playing the first piece of music.

The first few performances went just as well as expected. Carlotta and Christine collaborated well despite the earlier argument, much to the relief of the two managers. Rounds of applause followed after every item and the guests never seem to get tired of what they were seeing.

" This would be the last performance before the 15 minute intermission. Please return by 8.15pm for the next item would begin punctually. " reminded Firmin.

" Hurry! " chastised Armand!

" Stop it! Stop hurrying me! " barked Carlotta. Taking a few sips of water and spraying some throat relieve medication into her mouth, Carlotta tidied herself and stood on the stage, preparing for the curtains to be drawn and to be revealed to the public.

" Think of me...Think..of me..." sung Carlotta as she suddenly croaked like a frog. The guests burst out of laughterm unable to control themselves. The managers looked worriedly from teh backstage.

Carlotta cleared her throat and tried again.

" This can't be happening to me! " she thought.

" Think.." this time, her voice went as low as a man's voice. Even more laughter emerged the massive crowd.

Sensing her inability to continue, Firmin and Armand jumped out of teh backstage and ordered the curtains to quickly be released and hide the stage.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, that was something unexpected. More to come after the intermission. Thank you for your kind attention. " thanked Armand. The guests stood, clapped for the emcees and made their way out to enjoy some light refreshments.

How is it so far? Should I continue? Please review! :)


	2. The performance

**Respond to reviews:**

**1. MaskedMan2: Thanks for your encouragement and your review, haha.**

" Now tell me what happened, Carlotta? " asked Firmin, slightly annoyed and disappointed by the unexpected event.

Carlotta sat down and cleared her throat. Her servant was desperately fanning her, keeping her cool and calm.

" I don't know..." mumbled Carlotta, afraid of hearing her voice.

" I am going bonkers because of you. Everyone came specially to hear you sing!" screamed Armand.

" Christine can sing too! She sings like a nightingale! " exclaimed Meg.

" Meg! " shouted Christine and Madame Giry in unison.

Meg pushed Christine right infront of Firmin and Armand and winked at Christine.

" You?! " questioned Carlotta as she snorted, looking away and wondering how good her voice could be.

" Come come, Christine, sing a few lines for us. You know what Carlotta would be singing right? " asked Armand.

" Yes, " came the soft reply.

Taking in a deep breath, she counted in her heart, 1000,2000,3000

" Think of me...Think of me fondly...

When you say goodbye...

Remember me...

..."

Everyone stared in awe. The few lines requested by the managers became one full song.

" Magnificent. Come, get dressed! " clapped Firmin.

Christine smiled at Madame Giry and Meg, glad that she had been given such a good opportunity to showcase her singing.

" Good job! Go for it! " assured Madam Giry, patting Christine on her back. Meg followed Christine to help her get her costume and get dressed.

Carlotta stared in disbelief as she lost her chance to perform and prove that she is the best.

* * *

><p>" Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! " invited Firmin and Armand<p>

" We are disappointed to inform you that Carlotta might not be able to perform her piece today! " announced Firmin.

The audience gasped in disappointment and muttered among themselves.

" But but but... We have prepared another performance, the same song but a different singer. Believe me she is equally good! " Armand spoke up, stopping teh pockets of conversation among the audience.

Many insisted that Carlotta was the best, but they still clapped for the new singer.

Christine stood in the middle of the stage. It was her first time looking into the eyes of all the audiences and the audiences had a clear view of her. Previously, she had always avoided the gaze of the public and dare not speak up. Now, it was different. Totally different.

Her sparkling diamond necklace shined in the dark as the lights dimmed slightly and the musicians started playing their instruments. Her hair was neatly tied up with a butterfly ribbon. Her dress was attention catching, glittering all over.

" Think of me... think of me fondly..."

She sang on and on. Meg and Madame Giry stood close to the curtains of the backstage, cheering for Christine.

Raoul sat at the side of the stage viewing the performance. He heard the powerful yet sweet voice. Standing up to have a clearer view of who it was, he was shocked to find that it was his old flame, Christine Daae.

" Christine, can it be Christine? Bravo! " cheered Raoul as he left his seat.

" Oh Christine, it has been at least a decade since we last met... Is she alright? How is she doing now? " a million thoughts flashed through Raoul's mind as he left teh concert hall, to the main hall and arrived at the backstage.

By the time he arrived at the backstage, Christine's performance had ended. Rounds of applause thundered the atmosphere, audience threw flowers onto the stage. Christine breathed deeply, catching her breath as she grinned at everyone, waiting for the curtains to be released. As soon as she was covered by the curtains, she turned and walked towards the backstage.

" Isn't this the Vicomte de Chagny? " asked Carlotta, recognising Raoul. Upon hearing his title, Raoul turned to see who had called him.

" You are? " questioned Raoul.

" Oh my, you must be here to see me. I am sorry that I can't perform tonight, and let an amateur perform. You must have been disappointed. " cried Carlotta.

" What? What are you talking about? I came to see Christine. What a beautiful voice she has.." exclaimed Raoul, looking at Christine in awe.

" How does he know Christine? " Meg asked her mum softly.

" Shh..I don't know," replied Madame Giry.

Christine ran to hug Meg and Madame Giry at the backstage, not realising that Raoul was around.

" Good job! " cheered Meg.

" Haha thanks, " laughed Christine.

" Christine, the Vicomte de Chagny specially came to see you! " stated Madame Giry.

" Christine! " shouted Raoul.

Christine stared at Raoul for sometime. His gaze looked familiar. He had that sharp long nose, high cheekbones, slightly curly black hair and a wide smile on his face.

" Raoul? " muttered Christine, uncertain of her judgement.

" Oh Vicomte de Chagny, what are you doing here? Sorry for the unsightly mess at the backstage, let me escort you to your seat! " explained Firmin who returned to the backstage.

" Excellent work, Christine, " praised Armand.

" Christine! " Raoul raised his voice as he was pushed by Firmin back to his seat. Raoul reached out his hand, trying to hold on to Christine, but Christine did not respond.

As soon as Raoul was out of sight, Carlotta stood up and walked around Christine, scrutinizhg her.

" Where did you learn your singing from? " interrogated Carlotta.

" He is always in my..." replied Christine before she was cut off by Madame Giry.

" She goes out for lessons. But she usually practises in her room! " Madame Gury shot back.

" Argh.. That Vicomte de Chagny must have made a mistake. He must be looking for me! " sighed an angry Carlotta.

"Let's go Christine, I have something to tell you, " said Madame Giry as she pulled Chirstine away. Meg followed behind. Carlotta stared at them and snorted.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the basement, where there was an unused room and the trio sat down.<p>

" You know him don't you? " questioned Madame Giry. Christine knew who Madame Giry was referring to and nodded her head.

" How did you know him? " asked Meg curiously.

" We were childhood friends, " explained Christine.

" Just childhood friends? Nothing else? " Madame Giry asked in doubt.

" He helped me when I was young. I feel indebted to him and he always treats me so well, " Christine added.

Madame Giry heaved a sigh of relief, luckily it wasn't romance between the two of them and things could be easily sorted out. She reminded Christine not to speak of the music teacher she had in her room, otherwise the Angel of Music might disappear from her room. Christine didn't want to lose her precious music teacher who taught her so much, hence she agreed to keep the matter mum at all cost.

* * *

><p>" I am sure it's her, it's Christine! " mumbled Raoul as he left the concert hall after the performance ended. " Why didn't she want to respond then? " thought Raoul.<p>

" Excuse me, Vicomte de Chagny? " called out Madame Giry.

" Yes, may I know who you are? " asked Raoul.

" Madame Giry here. I would like to speak to you about Christine, " explained Madame Giry clearly.

" You know her? " Raoul questioned in excitement. Madame Giry merely gave a slight nod before leading the way to a deserted place of the Opera House.

" Yes, she was my childhood friend, " agreed Raoul.

" She couldn't reply you previously due to some uncertainty. But I would appreciate that you don't disturb her because she has to focus on her music lessons now that she has become a star, " Madame Giry insisted firmly.

" Can I just meet her for a few times? I promise, I won't disturb her when she has lessons, " pleaded Raoul. Madame Giry thought twice before answering.

" Okay, but just once. It's late now, return tomorrow, " Madame Giry announced as she stood and prepared to leave.

" Thank you, Madame Giry! " thanked Raoul, happy that he finally had a chance to meet Christine.

The End for chapter 2. Please review, thanks! :)


	3. Into the dungeon

**Disclaimer is as stated in chap 1, I don't own any of the songs too, just adding them into my story to carry on the scene.**

Respond to reviews:

**1. Guest: haha okay, I will let her as mature as possible**

**2. Masked Man 2: haha thanks. Erik will appear in the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>" Knock Knock"<p>

" Christine, are you in there? " asked Raoul softly, hoping that he wasn't disturbing her.

" Raoul, is that you? "

" Yes, please let me enter. Don't worry, I just want to talk to you for a while, ask how you are, I won't disturb you, I promise! " explained Raoul. Christine had just woken up. She fell asleep once she entered her room and didn't even tidy her hair or remove her makeup. Her room was filled with flowers and gifts from all the wonderful audience that watched her performance. She thought that since her music teacher wasn't around, it might be a good chance for her to meet her long lost friend. Opening the door, Christine welcomed Raoul.

" Raoul! " smiled Christine, giving Raoul a hug, then smiling back at him again.

" Wonderful job just now! Everyone enjoyed it! How are you doing? " praised Raoul

" Great, everyone is so caring here, Madame Giry and my best friend Meg, " assured Christine. She invited Raoul to have a sit as she accepted the bouquet of flowers from Raoul. Placing it on her dressing table, she noticed a rose with a black ribbon tied beautifully around its stem. It laid magnificently on her dressing table and stood out from the other gifts though it was just a rose.

" Who gave you that? " asked Raoul, noticing that Christine kept staring at the rose.

" Nothing much, probably from my teacher, " answered Christine.

" Are you hungry? I will prepare the carriage. Let's go out for breakfast! " suggested Raoul.

" No Raoul, it's alright! " Christine declined the offer.

" I will go now, wait for me! " insisted Raoul who ran out, slamming the door behind him. Christine sat on her lovely bed, looking at all the gifts again.

" Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor..." sang a deep booming voice.

"Angel, I hear you; speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master! " Christime continued the song. As she stood up, following the voice, she stared at her own reflection in the mirror. The longer she looked into it, the clearer the black figure got. It was the phantom. It was her music teacher. He wore a black coat with a white mask on the right side of his face. Raising his hand, Erik invited Christine into the mirror. Christine was mesmerised by her music teacher and she followed him through the secret passageway behind the mirror.

Holding the fire-lit torch with his left hand, he grabbed Christine with his right, and led the way.

" In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice that calls to you and speaks my name..." The duet sang on and on.

" Who is in there? Whose voice is that? Christine open the door!" screamed Raoul as the door was locked. Suddenly, a hand covered Raoul's mouth and a hand pulled him away. It was Madame Giry.

" Please leave, Vicomte de Chagny. You have met Christine! " argued Madame Giry.

" Whose voice was that? " demanded Raoul.

" I cannot tell you! " insisted Madame Giry.

" I will break into her room then! " threatened Raoul.

" Don't! It was her music teacher just now. She would be having music lessons now, please do not disturb her! " pleaded Madame Giry. Raoul sighed at the missed chance to meet Christine again. However, he was curious why Christine music teacher was so secretive and he was determind to to find the reason.

Meanwhile, Erik led Christine down the dungeon and to a boat. Rowing the boat with the oar, Christine sat comfortably in the boat and admired her music teacher. She could see his home from afar. Though a short ride, Christine had a good time enjoying and exploring the dungeon despite the stench of still water. Stopping by the shore, Erik got out first and pulled Christine out of the boat.

Christine looked around but didn't move. Erik arranged his musical scores and his writing table as he started singing once more.

Leading the way once again, Erik brought Christine to a covered wardrobe. Removing the cloth, there stood a mannequin which looked exactly like Christine but in a wedding gown. Shocked to see herself right in front of her eyes, Christine fainted. Erik caught her in time. Laying her onto the cosy bed, he pulled the curtains down and covered the wardrobe with the cloth. Glancing at Christine, Erik returned to his writing table, thinking of the next music, the next play.

On the other hand, Madame Giry left Raoul after sending him to the main entrance of Paris Opera House. Raoul waved goodbye, but as soon as she turned her back, Raoul stepped into the opera house and headed straight for Christine's room. On his way, he meant Carlotta.

" Oh my dear Vicomte de Chagny, have you specially arrived to see me? " asked Carlotta.

" Yes, " lied Raoul. " Just call me Raoul, if you don't mind. "

" Oh, it's my pleasure Raoul. Come into my room and have a seat. Prepare some tea! " ordered Carlotta.

" It's alright Carlotta. Actually, I have a small request..." said Raoul.

" What is it? Can I help you? " asked Carlotta.

" You see, your performance was amazing too and I loved it, despite the fact that you lost your voice halfway through. I would like to have a souvenir from you. Perhaps, your wonderful hairpin. I would like to keep it in my collection box, " stated Raoul.

" He asks for a gift! He asks for my hairpin! " laughed Carlotta who whispered it to her maid. Without any hesitation, she removed one of the hairpins from her nicely done hair and passed it to Raoul.

" I love this hairpin the most. Take good care of it! " reminded Carlotta. Smiling, Raoul nodded in agreement. He dashed for Christine's room and with the hairpin, he meddled with the door knob. After a few attempts, he finally managed to break into the room. The room was awkwardly quiet. Closing the door slowly and gently behind him, he walked towards the suspicious mirror which was shifted slightly off its original position. Peering closer, he realised that there was a secret passageway, leading to a strange and unknown place.

Gatherng his courage, Raoul stepped in. The ground was moist, water dripped from the ceiling, rats scurried everywhere. He saw a fire torch thrown onto the ground and was sure someone must have entered before he did. It was a straight and one way path, hence Raoul followed the route and to the basement, where the still water was collected.

Sensing a stranger was in his home, Erik turned to have a look from his writing table. He saw a man clad in a white suit and long specially tailored pants.

" Who is he? What is he doing here? " Erik thought. He walked down the steps and towards the water body. Inching his way closer to the entrance of his home, he recognised the person.

" Raoul? " Erik called out.

Haha sorry, it's sought of a cliffhanger. Yep, Erilkand Raoul indeed know each other and this will lead to further conflict between the two of them over Christine who doesn't know Raoul's true identity. Raoul's character changed after leaving Christine when they were young. ( thanks MaskedMan2 for pointing out the error in the lyrics. )


	4. Author's note

Sorry for not updating, I broke my forearm three days ago while cycling in the evening. I heard a loud crack in my right arm as I fell off my bicycle. My parents brought me to the hospital where the doctor took x-rays of my arm. They bandaged my arm and splinted it before giving me a translucent sling to rest my arm. It was a closed fracture at my forearm ( ulna to be exact ) and I broke my elbow. It hurt the whole night and I can't move around in my bed. Yesterday, I went back to get the cast done. It's a bright green cast and the doctor tied a blue sling around my neck, allowing me to rest my arm in it. So now, I can't do much, typing and writing had became hassle and I have to rest my arm on the pillow with this long arm cast, for the rest of my holidays. Everything has to be done with my left hand( I am right handed. ) I will update as soon as I can. Does anyone here have a similar experience? This happens often, I am quite accident prone, haha, sigh...


	5. Raoul and Erik's meeting

" Raoul, is it you? " Erik called out again.

" Who are you? How do you know my name? " shot back Raoul, hearing that unfamiliar voice.

It was indeed Raoul thought Erik. Raoul could be considered Erik's old old friend, but he was a betrayer too. He landed Erik in such a state today, he caused Erik to be disfigured.

" Who am I? " sneered Erik. Hearing that voice again, it made Raoul even more determined to cross over. Taking his first step into the water gingerly, it was rather shallow before it go deeper and deeper, until it reached his hip. From a far, he noticed that the person having a white mask over the right side of his face. Erik had gotten out of the water, back to his chair, turning his back against Raoul.

" Welcome my old friend! " greeted Erik sarcastically, without even looking at Raoul. Raoul took a look at the surroundings. He saw a lady lying soundly on the bed, where the black curtains were drawn. Edging over to have a better look, he realised it was Christine.

" Who are you? Why have you taken Christine here? " asked Raoul.

" Didn't she tell you that I am her music teacher? Oh... She must be fearful of me, afraid that I would not teach her anymore! " replied Erik.

" Show yourself, Christine's music teacher! " demanded Raoul in a booming voice.

Erik stood up immediately and turned to face Raoul. Both stared at each other for a long period of time, no one breaking the silence.

" Erik..." muttered Raoul after some time.

" Yes, Raoul, you still remember me! " exclaimed Erik, smiling as he walked down to Raoul.

" How can I not remember you? " laughed Raoul. He was thinking of why Erik suddenly appeared, why did he choose to be Christine's music teacher. His biggest worry was if Erik remembered what happened that year, when they were young.

" You came for Christine? " questioned Erik.

" Yes, " answered Raoul calmly. " Can I take her with me? "

" Didn't Madame Giry tell you that she has music lessons? It's time for her music lessons now! " insisted Erik.

" But she is sleeping! " argued Raoul.

" I have a bed. When she awakes, I will have the lessons. Leave now, this is my home! " ordered Erik.

" She would be more comfortable in her room! " persisted Raoul.

" She would be if I am with her! " continued Erik, not giving up.

" What's your purpose of doing this? " interrogated Raoul, sensing that there was something amiss. A normal music teacher won't keep his student in his room, on his bed, all alone.

" My purpose?! " laughed Erik. " What's yours then? "

" I need to protect her from any harm! " explained Raoul.

Erik had overheard the conversation between Raoul and Madame Giry. He knew it clearly that Madame Giry only allowed Raoul to meet Christine once, and that was in the morning. Other than that, he was not supposed to disturb Christine, needles to say about any protection.

" Do you think I would harm her? " questioned Erik as he stepped closer towards Raoul, forcing Raoul to stand at the edge of the steps. Stating daggers at Raoul, Erik looked as if he wanted to push Raoul into the water. Raoul was petrified but he stood firm. Without any words, Erik pointed towards the long stairway which would lead back to the ground floor of the Opera House. Raoul stole a glance at the unconscious from of Christine, but was pushed down by Erik. He managed to regain his balance before he fell flat down into the water. Turning back to look at Christine again, Erik shooed him.

As Raoul walked halfway through the water body, out of a sudden, Erik called out to him.

" I hope you have not forgotten what happened that year! " said Erik with a threatening and stern voice.

Raoul stopped momentarily before continuing his journey. Just as Erik caught the last view of Raoul, Christine started to wake. She pushed the curtains away and found herself still at the home of her music teacher. Erik heard the noises she made and knew that she had awoken.

" Was anyone here, Master? What are you looking at? " asked Chrisyine curiously as she sensed that her music teacher was in deep thoughts.

" Nothing. Sorry that I scared you just now, " apologised Erik.

" It's okay, I was too timid, " assured Christine. Returning to his table, Erik flipped through the papers on his desk. They are all scripts and music scores for the upcoming plays.

" You have a beautiful voice, I shall make you the main character of the next performance! " announced Erik.

" I can't. It's too pressurising, " rejected Christine.

" You can do it! Believe in yourself, you will soon get popular! " supported Erik.

" Please Master..." begged Christine.

" No! " screamed Erik, a little pissed off. Both parties were calm for a moment before Christine apologised. Erik went back to work after her apology. Christine was curious why her music teacher wore a mask.

Creeping closer to Erik, she pulled his mask away. A hideous scar was revealed and the skin seemed to be deformed. Erik placed his right hand over his face as he flew into a rage, dropping his pen and chasing after Christine.

" Damn you!

You little prying Pandora

You little demon

Is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you, you little lying Delilah

...

Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty

Secretly,Secretly...

Oh, Christine... " sang Erik.

Christine panicked, her hands were trembling as she passed the mask back to Erik. Taking it quickly from her, Erik turned around to put on the mask.

" Go now! " ordered Erik who was still annoyed by what Christine had done. Chrisyine listened to her music teacher and left his home, into the water and up the stairs. Her clothes we're drenched but there was fine, she had plenty of spare clothes.

Raoul had really left the opera house, but determined to return another time. Meg went into Christine's room that night after not seeing Christine the whole day. She laid on her bed, thinking about what happened in the dungeon.

" What happened? Tell me, perhaps you would feel better, " comforted Meg.

" I am fine. Let's go somewhere! " suggested Christine. She took Meg's hands and ran to a secret room, where she would always light the candles whenever she was around. It was a place for her to remember her father and pray to him.

" What is it that troubles you? " Meg asked again as Christine lit the first candle.

" My father promised me that he would get the Angel of Music to teach me, but..." cried Christine. She realised that her music teacher was probably the Angel of Music, but he seemed so fierce, though he taught well.

" He would, I am sure the Angel of Music will teach you. Besides, don't you have a Grest music teacher now? " assured Meg, patting Christine on her back. Christine leaned against Meg as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was thinking of her father, thinking of Raoul, thinking of Erik. All she wanted was to sing and perform well under the help of her music teacher. She dared not wish for more, knowing that she belonged to a troupe and had little freedom except to perform and perform.


End file.
